We are continuing to make available the source code for the DOCK, VIEW, and SURF systems that have been developed by the Research Resource via anonymous ftp from the site ftp.cs.unc.edu (152.2.128.159). All the files needed to create copies of these systems can be found in the directory /pub/projects/GRIP We also make available the source code we have developed under the GROPE subproject for controlling manipulator and force display devices. This code can be found on the same ftp site in the directory /pub/packages/GRIP. We do not capture the names of all who access our ftp site, but we do know from other communications that a number of people have obtained copies of the GRIP-developed systems in the past year.